Lettre, cookie et diligence
by Hashiiko
Summary: Aloïs aura tout fait faire à Claude... oui vraiment tout. Mais quel est le lien entre une lettre, des cookies et une diligence ? Si je vous dis d'ajouter à ça le comte Ciel Phantomhive, qu'est-ce que cela vous inspire ? Lisez si vous voulez le découvrir...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**** Lettre, cookie, diligence**

**Rating :**** M (Lemon/Yaoi) [Relation entre hommes]**

**Couple :**** Claude/Aloïs**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas il sont a Yana Tubusu et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour mes écrit**

**Note de l'auteur :** **Voici mon premier OS Kuro et en plus c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit, soyez indulgent.**

**Bon lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil se levait tranquillement sur Londres en ce mois de mai, la ville se réveillait doucement, les commerçants ouvraient leurs magasins, les hommes d'affaires partaient pour les bureaux et les femmes géraient leurs maisons pour cette nouvelle journée.

Plus loin dans la campagne, le manoir Trancy était déjà en pleine ébullition, la femme de chambre nettoyer la demeure de fond en comble, les trois serviteurs s'occuper de l'argenterie, de la porcelaine et du cristal pour que tout soit parfait pour le maître de maison. Il y avait aussi le majordome, vêtu d'un costume à queue-de-pie noire, qui poussait un chariot sur lequel s'étaler divers mets plus exquis les uns que les autres. Il s'arrêta devant une porte imposante en bois verni, il frappa trois petits coups puis entra, à l'intérieur se situent un chambre luxueuse, composée d'une commode ornée d'or, une armoire imposante ainsi qu'une bibliothèque garnie d'ouvrage de célèbres auteurs anglais tels que Shakespeare ou d'auteurs étrangers comme Molière ou Proust, au centre de la pièce trôner un immense lit à baldaquin serti d'or aux draps mauves et aux multiples coussins dans lequel dormait un jeune adolescent.

Le majordome déposa son chariot près du lit et alla ouvrir les lourds rideaux violets.

-Maître, il est l'heure de vous réveiller.

Le majordome se retourna vers le lit de son maître et dégagea les couvertures pour que le jeune homme puisse se redresser. C'était un jeune garçon qui devait avoir environ treize ans, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus océan. Il répondait au nom d'Aloïs Trancy, héritier de la famille Trancy, c'était un garçon au caractère insolent et arrogant mais il était aussi un des chiens de garde de la reine enfin lui on le surnomme l'araignée aller savoir pourquoi...

Le jeune comte s'étira en baillant, il avait encore une fois dormi comme un loir et il aurait bien aimé rester au pays des rêves mais son majordome en avait décidé autrement vu qu'il était déjà entrain de préparer sa tenue de la journée.

Aloïs se mit sur le bord du lit, les jambes tombant mollement dans le vide, il avait un regard ennuyé comme si ce qui se passer autour de lui ne l'intéressé guère.

Son majordome, Claude Faustus, commença à déboutonner la chemise de nuit immaculée de son maître, il lui retira et entreprit de l'habiller avec soin ce qui ne fût pas chose facile étant donnée que l'adolescent s'amuser à retirer les boutons de sa chemise ou à enlever un autre vêtement que son majordome venait juste de lui mettre. Il trouvait amusant de voir comment Claude garder son sang-froid devant les gamineries de son maître mais il aurait aimé qu'il est une réaction autre que celle-ci mais visiblement ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

-Bien, je vous ai préparé votre petit déjeuner, il y a des scones, des toasts ainsi que des œufs pochés, le tout accompagné d'Earl Grey.  
-Bien, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
-Au programme d'aujourd'hui nous avons votre cours de danse à 10h, des papiers à signer de moindre importance ainsi que la visite de plusieurs entrepreneurs, j'attends aussi une lettre du Comte de Phantomhive qui devrait arriver en fin de matinée  
-Ciel ma envoyer une lettre ?!  
-C'est ce qui semblerait monsieur.  
-Génial !

Le jeune Aloïs sauta de son lit avec enthousiasme en oubliant son petit déjeuner, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son cher Ciel, il espérait vraiment qu'il allait lui annoncer qu'il venait lui rendre visite. C'est certain maintenant cette journée s'annonçait plaisante.

-Maître il serait sage de manger votre repas avant de vous hâter dans votre bureau

Aloïs fit la moue mais pour une fois n'ajouta rien, il voulait vraiment avoir cette lettre et son majordome serait bien capable de retarder au maximum sa lecture s'il essayer de passer outre à son conseil, il avait beau être le maître Claude avait une présence assez importante pour le faire obéir par moments, seulement par moments bien sûr il avait une réputation après tout.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir mangé suffisamment qu'il put enfin sortir de sa chambre et commencer son programme qui s'annonçait plutôt calme si on omettait l'arrivait proche de la lettre de Ciel.

Après son cours de danse Aloïs se dirigea vers son bureau afin de remplir et signer les papiers de la journée. Une fois installer derrière son immense bureau en chêne verni et serti d'or, l'adolescent se mit au travail non sans un certain ennui, la paperasse ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

Il fallut deux longues heures au comte pour remplir et signer tous les papiers, que ce soit pour des contrats ou des demandes de diverses entreprises plus ou moins connues, une fois cette tâche terminer il se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau mais cette dernière s'ouvrit avant même qu'il est pu poser sa main dessus et laissa apparaître son majordome qui tenait un coussin sur sa main, le jeune devina facilement ce qu'il y avait sur ce coussin.

-Donne moi vite cette lettre Claude !  
-Vous êtes vraiment impatient maître, cela ne peut pas attendre après votre repas ?  
-Certainement pas ! Je la veux tout de suite !  
-Bien

C'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il mit le coussin à porter de son maître pour qu'il puisse prendre la lettre qui s'y tenait, ce qu'Aloïs s'empressa de faire, il prit la lettre entre ses mains et sourit en voyant les armoiries de la famille Phantomhive, il l'ouvrit avec hâte et la lut.

_Chère Comte Trancy,_

_Je vous envoie cette présente lettre pour vous inviter à dîner au manoir principal des Phantomhive ce jour à 20h précise._

_En espérant une réponse positive, avec mes sincères salutations._

_Comte Ciel de Phantomhive._

-Génial !  
-Qui a-t-il maître ?  
-Ciel nous invite à dîner ce soir, envoie-lui notre réponse au plus vite il faut qu'on se prépare  
-Maître... il y a encore du temps avant que nous partions, je me dois donc vous rappeler qu'il vous reste du travail cet après-midi et qu'il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner.  
-Arg... bon d'accord mais on part au plus tôt !  
-Bien monsieur.

Le jeune comte déjeuna aussi rapidement que possible, il voulait en finir rapidement pour pouvoir partir au plus tôt.

-Quelle est la suite du programme ?  
- Cet après-midi vous avez un cours de violon à 14h puis il sera temps pour votre collation ensuite le tailleur de monsieur viendra livrer vos derniers costumes et enfin vous pourrez vous préparer pour ce soir.  
- Ne pouvons-nous pas annuler ses stupides cours de violon, c'est d'un ennui mortel...  
- Je crains devoir répondre par la négative monsieur, vous devez avoir une culture musicale la plus complète possible.  
-Pour ce que j'en ferais...

Le jeune homme sorti de la salle à manger en boudant et pestant contre son majordome et son fanatisme de la culture. À 14h donc Aloïs débuté son cours de violon avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un chat à prendre un bain, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.

-Non ! Monsieur Aloïs c'est totalement faux ! Lisez votre partissions je vous pris ! Nous avons travaillés ce morceau la semaine dernière !  
-Eh bien je m'en souvient pas !  
- Vous n'essayez même pas, dois-je vous rappelez que votre père était un violoniste hors pair ? Vous devriez lui faire honneur !  
- Tss, ce cours ne m'intéresse guère.

Le professeur soupira de désespoir, déjà que d'habitude le comte ne donner pas beaucoup de lui autant aujourd'hui était au-dessus des autres.

-J'abandonne, je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui nous n'arriverons à rien de bon.  
- Merci mon dieu !  
- Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine monsieur  
- Ouais, ouais c'est ça.

Le professeur quitta donc le manoir plus tôt que d'habitude, ce qui laisser à Aloïs un peu de temps libre avant l'arrivée du tailleur.

Le jeune comte se promena dans son manoir, bien qu'il ait réussi à se débarrasser de son professeur de violon plus tôt cela n'empêché pas qu'il s'ennuyait énormément.  
Il alla donc à la recherche de son majordome, lui le distrairait peu être un peu. Claude se trouvait dans la cuisine à confectionner le goûter de son maître. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'Aloïs alla en premier.

-Claude !  
- Monsieur a finalement fait fuir son professeur ?  
- Ce n'est pas drôle... Je m'ennuie.  
- N'avez-vous pas des papiers à terminer ?  
- Euh... je peux t'aider ?  
- Je ne crois pas que faire la cuisine vous plairez  
- Aller Claude je serais sage !

Aloïs accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire presque angélique.

- Bon si vous insistez, mais vous ne vous approchez du chaud, je n'ai envie d'avoir à vous soigner à cause de brûlures.  
- Yes ! Alors on fait quoi ?!  
- Pour cette collation j'ai prévu une assiette de cookies  
- Ça donne faim rien que dit penser.  
- Dans le saladier, vous allez casser tous les œufs que j'ai mis à côté  
- Facile !

Ni une ni deux Aloïs pris les œufs et les cassa littéralement dans le saladier.

-Ensuite ?  
- Monsieur, quand on dit cassé des œufs, il faut faire en sorte de pas mettre la coquille avec...  
- Ah...  
- Vous ne préférez pas regarder ?  
- Ok...

Aloïs fit une moue déçue mais pour une fois n'ajouta rien, lui qui voulait impressionner son Clause, il avait loupé sur toute la ligne.

-Vous me donnez envie de vous croquer à faire cette moue

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre aux paroles de son majordome, ça n'avait été qu'un chuchotement mais il avait bien entendu.

- Monsieur si vous ne voulez pas finir à quatre pattes dans la cuisine je vous conseille d'arrêter ce que vous faites.

Aloïs rougis légèrement, quand Claude commençait à dire ce genre de chose c'est qu'il était vraiment excité. C'est pour cela qu'il décida qu'un repli stratégique s'appliquer.

- Je vais te laisser finir et...euh...

Il ne put pas sa phrase que son diable de majordome s'était emparé de sa bouche, lui donnant un baisé enflammer, explorant sa bouche avec sa langue. Quand Aloïs fut libérer de l'emprise du démon il avait le souffle saccader et les joues encore plus rouges.

- Allez donc finir vos papiers jusqu'à l'heure de la collation.

Ça sonnait comme un conseil mais Aloïs y vit aussi un ordre que s'il voulait pouvoir marcher pour ce soir il avait tout intérêt à décamper vite de la cuisine.

- Ouais...

Le blondinet parti d'un pas rapide vers son bureau, encore tout excité du baiser. En même temps cela faisait presque une semaine que Claude ne lui avait pas fais l'amour, alors le moindre contact l'enflammer très vite. Beaucoup de gens diront que c'est de la pédophilie vu l'âge d'Aloïs, mais lui n'en avait cure, Claude à déjà son âme de toute façon alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de son corps en plus, surtout qu'il y prenait lui aussi du plaisir.  
Alors où était le mal ?

Le jeune comte Trancy fini donc les papiers qui lui resté à remplir ou signer, jusqu'à ce que deux coups légers soient frappés à sa porte et que son majordome n'entre dans la pièce avec un petit chariot.

-Il est l'heure pour votre collation monsieur.

Claude avait repris son visage calme et froid.

- Je vous ai ajouté un verre de lait pour aller avec les cookies, j'espère que cela vous plairas

Aloïs ne prit même pas la peine de répondre qu'il dévorait déjà les cookies encore chauds.

- Si vous ne mangez pas doucement, vous allez finir par vous étouffer monsieur.

Le jeune homme avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de parler.

- Au fait Claude, le tailleur arrive à quelle heure ?

Le majordome regarda sa montre à gousset aux armoiries de la famille Trancy.

- Dans environ 15 minutes monsieur.

Aloïs finit le dernier cookie et but son lait d'une traite. Cependant il se figea quand il vit Claude juste devant lui. Ce dernier se pencha vers le comte et lui lécha le coin de la bouche, il se redressa ensuite tout naturellement.

- Il vous restait un peu de lait.  
- Ah..euh  
- Vous devriez aller au salon pour attendre votre tailleur  
- Oui bonne idée !

Aloïs sorti de son bureau, pour s'installer dans un des canapés de velours. Il faudrait vraiment que Claude perde cette habitude de le mettre dans tous ses états juste en l'embrassant, ça en devenait gênant.

- Monsieur votre tailleur est arrivé.  
- J'arrive.

Après 1h30 d'essayage et de retouche de tous ses nouveaux costumes, Aloïs commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol.

- Voilà, c'était le dernier  
- Enfin !  
- Je vous laisse donc monsieur le comte.  
- Ouais, ouais

Le tailleur parti du manoir, laissant un Aloïs quelque peu énervé.

- J'aime pas les essayages  
- Pourtant vous étiez très mignon avec cette rougeur sur les joues.  
- oh tais-toi un peu !

Claude eut un petit sourire.

- Si vous ne voulez pas être en retard chez le comte Phantomhive, il serait temps d'aller vous préparer.

Aloïs écarquilla les yeux d'effroi à l'idée même d'être en retard chez son chère Ciel.

- Vite alors !

Le plus jeune courut vers sa chambre.

- Dépêches-toi Claude !  
- Je vous prie de ne pas courir, nous arriverons à l'heure où je serais damné

Aloïs s'arrêta net dans son élan et regarda Claude bizarrement.

- Parce que tu l'es pas déjà ?

Claude plissa les yeux qui se teintèrent de rouge.

- Euh... enfin tu es un démon, non ?

Claude soupira et repris son calme.

-Allons si nous restons au milieu du couloir nous serons vraiment en retard.

Le jeune comte et son majordome entrèrent enfin dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Aloïs s'assit sur son lit pendant que Claude sortait une tenue propre pour son maître, celle-ci était composée d'une chemise blanche, un veston violet, d'un mini short noir, des bas noirs qui montaient jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. Un nœud noir compléter le look de la chemise, Claude lui enfilait de hautes bottes noires à lasser violets.

- Vous voilà prêt, la voiture nous attend devant le manoir.  
- Partons sans plus attendre alors !

Aloïs sorti de sa chambre suivi de son majordome, ils allèrent tous deux jusqu'aux grandes portes d'entrée, Claude mit le long manteau violet sur les épaules d'Aloïs et ils sortirent afin de rejoindre la diligence qui les attendait.

Le voyage jusque chez le comte de Phantomhive commença donc dans un silence confortable.

- Dit moi Claude ?  
- Qui a-t-il monsieur ?  
- Combien de temps dur le trajet jusque chez Ciel ?  
- Environ 1h monsieur.

Aloïs soupira, il regarda par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilé mais ça ne l'intéressait guère. Il finit par regardait Claude, son majordome mais aussi quand l'envie à ce dernier l'en prenait il arrivait que Claude devienne son amant, pas que le démon l'aime loin de là tout cela était purement sexuel mais au moins dans ses moments là, il arrivait à attirer l'attention de son majordome.

Le jeune Trancy se dit alors que tant qu'à être coincé pendant 1h avec Claude, autant en profiter un peu. Il se rapprocha donc de l'homme en noir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure de façon qu'on pourrait juger de sexy.

-Claude ?  
- Oui, monsieur ?  
- Je m'ennuie.  
- J'ai bien peur que cela dur jusqu'à notre arrivait

Aloïs se mit alors à bouder face à ce refus, mais une idée lui vint, il tourna le dos à Claude de sorte que ce dernier ne puisse voir précisément ce qu'il faisait.

Sa main caressa d'abord doucement sa cuisse, remontant vers son aine, il commença à masser doucement son entre-jambe, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas commencer à gémir. Il passa ensuite sa main dans son short et continua ses caresses plus appuyées. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

- Monsieur ?  
- ..M..Oui ?  
- Que faites-vous ?  
- ..Mm..rien...rien du tout...

Claude poussa un soupir en écoutant le plus jeune retenir de petits gémissements, ce gosse allait le pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il lui montre l'attention qu'il désire, pas que de baiser ce petit corps le révulse mais ce gamin avait tendance à lui faire faire des choses sans qu'il les contrôle et ça avait de quoi l'agacer.

Aloïs poussa un gémissement légèrement plus audible que les autres.

- Monsieur, veuillez vous tourner vers moi je vous pris  
- Mmm...non.

Claude approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du plus jeune.

- Je vous prie de me croire monsieur quand je dis que si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement ce que vous faites et ne vous tournez pas vers moi, vous n'allez pas aimer ce qui se passera.

Aloïs enleva rapidement sa main d'où elle se tenait et se tourna lentement vers Claude.  
Pour ce dernier le spectacle devant lui l'excita plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, son maître avait les joues rouges et les yeux légèrement humides, il se mordait encore la lèvre inférieure et son short était à moitié ouvert.

- Qu'avons-nous dit sur ce genre de chose monsieur ?  
- Qu'il n'y avait que toi qui...  
- Continuez  
- Qu'il n'y avait que toi qui avez le droit de me faire jouir...

Cette phrase fit rougir encore plus le jeune homme.

- Et êtes-vous moi ?  
- Non...

Claude soupira une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son jeune maître ce présenter de la sorte chez le comte de Phantomhive, ce diable de Michaelïs le narguerait certainement.

- Il va falloir que je règle ce petit problème avant que nous arrivions, il nous reste approximativement 20 minutes avant d'arriver.  
- Tu vas t'occuper de moi ?  
- Vous ne me laissez pas grand choix en la matière monsieur.

Claude fini rapidement de déboutonnait le short de son maître et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, le boxer suivi le short rapidement libérant ainsi l'érection du plus jeune. Le majordome enleva ses gants pour ne pas risquer de les tâcher et commença à caresser lentement l'entre-jambe de son maître. Il se pencha et embrassa le blond, le dominant de sa hauteur, il approfondit le baiser, sa langue valsant avec sa jumelle tout en accélérant ses vas et viens sur la virilité du jeune.

De son côté, Aloïs était heureux, son Claude s'occupait enfin de lui, lui ravissant les lèvres et sa main, bien que glaciale, l'excité de plus en plus.

- Mmm... Claude...  
- Je vois que vous appréciez  
- Prends-moi... prends-moi dans ta bouche

Le démon se pourlécha les lèvres.

- Yes, your Highness

Claude descendit jusqu'à l'érection pulsante de son maître, il débuta par de petits coups de langue sur le gland, ses mains continuaient leurs activités, ce qui fit gémir le comte, le démon prit soudain le plus jeune en bouche, utilisant ses mains pour masser les bourses, sa langue et ses dents jouaient avec la verge. Il fit de lents vas et viens, profitant de chaque instant.

- AH ! Mmm... plus..vite

Les yeux d'Aloïs se plissaient sous le plaisir, le démon savait très bien comment si prendre et c'était à vous damné le plus pur des anges.  
Le majordome décida d'accélérer la cadence, ses allers et retours se faisaient plus profonds et la pression qu'il exerçait sur le membre tendu fit presque crier Aloïs.

- Claude ! Je vais... je vais...

Sans avoir le temps de terminer sa phrase, le jeune comte Trancy jouit dans la bouche de son majordome. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une goutte de la semence de son maître et se redressa tout en repositionnant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
Aloïs avait le souffle court, les joues pivoines et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Maintenant que notre petit problème est réglé, puis-je espéré que vous allez vous contenir pour la soirée ?  
- Oui...

Claude rhabilla son maître comme il se devait et se rassis correctement. Le blond lui n'était pas heureux de devoir attendre encore avant que Claude se décide à lui faire l'amour mais foie de Trancy il arriverait à ses fins avant demain matin.

- Monsieur, le manoir Phantomhive est en vue.

Aloïs regarda par la fenêtre pour voir la magnifique demeure de son petit Ciel, dans quelques minutes il le reverrait enfin.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la diligence ne s'arrête devant le manoir Phantomhive. Claude sortit le premier afin d'ouvrir la porte à son jeune maître mais ce dernier n'attendit pas et sorti en trombe de l'habitacle pour courir sur le jeune Ciel qui se tenait en bas des escaliers du manoir.

- Ciel ! Ça faisait si longtemps !  
- Arg ! Aloïs lâche-moi !

Le blond lâcha enfin son rival, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te manquais autant que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de m'inviter à venir de voir ?  
- Non pas vraiment.. C'est l'idée de Sebastian.

Aloïs regarda le majordome de Ciel du coin des yeux, il ne l'aimait pas et c'était réciproque.

- Oui, monsieur avait besoin de compagnie, il passe trop de temps à travailler.

Ciel se renfrogna.

- Tais-toi Sebastian. Et puis je ne travaille pas trop.  
- Si le jeune maître le dit.  
- Tss...  
- Bien, nous n'allons pas restez dehors, suivez-moi je vous accompagne jusqu'au salon.

Sans regardait si son maître et le jeune Trancy le suivait, Sebastian entra dans la demeure.

- Vraiment Ciel ton manoir est toujours aussi classe  
- Mouais si tu le dis  
- Tu boudes ?

Ciel s'empourpra.

- Bien sûr que non je ne boude pas abruti qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!  
-Pardonnez le jeune maître monsieur Trancy mais ceci est l'air naturel du maître  
- Sebastian !

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Je vous laisse au salon messieurs j'ai encore du travail pour le dîner de ce soir.  
- oui disparaît

Sebastian s'éclipsa du salon laissant Ciel, Aloïs et Claude.  
Ciel regardait le majordome du blond avec méfiance, ce qui se dégager de lui était différent de Sebastian, presque volontairement malsain. Un frisson le parcourut.

- Tu as froid Ciel ?  
- Non.

Ciel soupira, il fallait qu'ils s'occupent jusqu'à ce que Sebastian les appelle pour le dîner.

- Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échecs ?  
- Oh oui !

Le maître de maison sorti un jeu d'échecs et le disposa sur la table entre eux. Ils disposèrent chacun leurs pions sur le plateau, Ciel avait les noirs et Aloïs les blancs.  
La partie dura presque 1h mais se termina sur la victoire de Ciel.

- Échec et Mat  
- Quoi ?! Oh non ce n'est pas possible !  
- Bien sûr que c'est possible, je suis le meilleur aux échecs.  
- Claude !  
- Oui monsieur ?  
- Je suis le meilleur n'est ce pas ?  
- Je crains que Monsieur n'a jamais été très doué pour réfléchir en stratège  
- Mais Claude ! T'es méchant !

Ciel esquissa un sourire narquois, ce fut à ce moment que Sebastian entra dans la pièce.

- Le dîner est prêt, si vous voulez bien passer dans la salle à manger.

Les deux comtes se levèrent et allèrent s'installer à l'immense table qui trônait au centre de la pièce, elle pouvait être dressée une dizaine de personnes. Elle était dressée simplement, une nappe immaculée sur laquelle se tenaient deux couverts complets, l'argenterie et la porcelaine avaient été sorties, on observé un peu plus loin sur la table un bouquet de roses blanches.

- Il faut bien vous avouer une chose Sebastian vous avez beaucoup de goût décoratif.  
- Merci pour ce compliment

Les deux majordomes se mirent à servir leurs maîtres respectifs.

- Ce soir je vous ai préparé pour l'entrée une salade César qui sera suivie d'un filet de bœuf avec ses pommes de terre au four, et en dessert je vous propose une charlotte aux framboises.  
- Ça a l'air excellent Sebastian ! Claude tu devrais en prendre de la graine

Aloïs se mit à déguster son entrée sans voir le coup d'œil assassin que Claude jeta à Sebastian, ce dernier répondant par un petit sourire.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, Ciel se forçant à discuter avec Aloïs, ce dernier d'ailleurs semblait avoir complètement oublié Claude et n'arrêtait pas de faire compliments sur compliments à Sebastian, ce qui énerva le premier et fit bien rire le deuxième. Le comte Phantomhive se demandait pourquoi Sebastian avait eu cette idée stupide, le blond était une personne désagréable et bruyante, en plus il n'arrêtait pas de flatter son majordome ce qui fit monter la mauvaise humeur du comte encore plus de voir que le diable en profiter un maximum.

- Arrête de sourire comme un idiot  
- Voyons jeune maître, il serait impoli de ma part de ne pas apprécier les compliments de votre invité.  
- Avoue-tu l'as invité juste pour te jouer de moi.  
- Vous êtes si mignon avec cet air renfrogné

Sebastian se pencha à l'oreille de son maître.

- Même si je vous préfère lorsque vous jouissez sous moi.

Ciel devint aussi rouge que les cheveux à madame Red.

- Arrête de débiter des sornettes, idiot  
- Vous ne disiez pas ça hier soir  
- Tais-toi.

Aloïs avait plus ou moins suivi l'échange mais fit comme si de rien était, il jeta un coup d'œil à Claude, ce dernier avait l'air plus froid que d'habitude mais bon dès qu'il était sujet de Sebastian Michaelïs il avait toujours tendance à devenir plus irritable donc il ne s'en formalisa pas.

L'horloge ancienne sonna minuit.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard  
- Monsieur, il serait sage de rentrer au manoir, vous avez du travail demain et la route est longue  
- C'est vrai

Aloïs se leva suivi de Ciel.

- Jeune maître aller donc à votre chambre je vais raccompagner vos invités  
- Bien mais ne tarde pas trop, je suis fatigué.  
- Yes, my lord

Le comte Phantomhive parti en direction de sa chambre alors que Sebastian conduisit Aloïs et Claude jusqu'à l'entrée.

- Je vous souhaite un bon retour  
- Merci ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir, j'espère que vous nous rendraient bientôt visite

Sebastian ne répondit pas et laissa les deux hommes monter dans la diligence et partir dans l'obscurité.

Dans la diligence, l'ambiance était pesante, Aloïs regardé par la fenêtre pour essayer de ne pas prêter attention à cette atmosphère mais c'est peine perdu lorsque vous avez un démon qui vous fixe du regard de la sorte.

- Qui a-t-il Claude ?  
- Vous êtes vraiment un gamin impertinent pour osé poser la question.  
- Claude ! C'est nouveau que tu me parle de la sorte, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?  
-Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ?  
- Bien non...

Claude se rapprocha du jeune homme au point que leurs lèvres se frôlaient.

- De toute la soirée vous n'avez pas arrêté de dévorer des yeux ce déchet de Michaelïs.  
- Oh... alors tu es jaloux !

Aloïs avait dit ça d'un air victorieux.

- Bien sûr que non, mais je n'apprécie guère que vous regardiez ailleurs  
- Dit celui qui veut dérober la proie de son rival  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Je sais bien que tu aimerais avoir Ciel ! Il est tellement mieux que moi, son âme est plus pure que la mienne !

Le majordome esquissa un sourire.

- Tout le monde rêverait de posséder Ciel Phantomhive, moi le premier. Mais c'est avec vous que j'ai un contrat pour le moment.

Le comte savait qu'il devrait être dégoûté des paroles de son serviteur, mais il ne pouvait pas. Même après qu'il lui ait avoué qu'il préféré Ciel, il le voulait toujours, il voulait sentir ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres l'embrasser, il voulait que son démon le prenne comme seul lui le fera jamais.

- Prends-moi Claude...  
- Pardon ?  
- Je veux te sentir en moi, ça fait des jours que tu ne m'a pas fait l'amour...

Le démon n'hésita qu'un instant avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son maître. Ce fut un baiser puissant, plein de passion refoulé.

- Je vais vous prendre ici et maintenant, après cela vous ne serez plus capable de regarder un autre démon

Aloïs rougis légèrement mais se colla plus à Claude. Ce dernier prit les choses en main directement, ses mains caressèrent le dos du plus jeune descendant vers ses fesses. Il embrassa à nouveau son maître approfondissant le baiser autant que possible, explorant la bouche de son vis-à-vis cherchant sa jumelle tout en déshabillant le plus jeune.

Le blond se retrouva bientôt complètement nu allongé sur la banquette du carrosse, son majordome caressait sa peau, l'embrassé ou mordillé par endroits lui faisant pousser de petits gémissements. Le démon descendit une de ses mains afin de prendre la demi-érection de son maître et d'imprimer des vas et viens faisant se tortiller le jeune homme.

- Claude... arrête de jouer...  
- Je trouve ça divertissant de vous voir à ma merci de la sorte  
- Sale...démon !  
- Attention mon jeune maître, je pourrais décider de vous faire attendre un long moment avant de jouir.  
- Tu n'oserais pas !  
- Ne me tentez pas.

Claude sourit en mordillant le lobe du blond, il était si facile de faire réagir son maître. Il continua ses vas et viens tout en dégustant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui, son autre main écarta les jambes de son maître et s'approcha de l'intimité de ce dernier, il y introduit un doigt faisant de doux vas et viens pour commençait à préparer son amant, un deuxième vint rapidement rejoindre le premier faisant pousser une exclamation de surprise à Aloïs. Le démon imprima un mouvement de ciseau afin d'élargir l'entrée chaude et serrée, allant toujours plus profond.

- Ah ! Claude dépêches-toi !  
- Voyons jeune maître un peu de patience

Aloïs pensait qu'il allait vraiment finir par jouir à cause de ce sale démon mais ce dernier veillait toujours à le garder au bord de l'explosion.  
Claude ajouta un troisième doigt pour terminer la préparation du jeune, il fit des allers et retours toujours plus profonds jusqu'à toucher le point sensible de son maître.

- AH ! Je t'en supplie Claude prends-moi !  
- Yes, your Highness

Le majordome retira ses doigts et prit le temps d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer avant de prendre Aloïs par les hanches et de le retourné sans préavis.

- Qu'est-ce...?  
- Ne posez pas de question.

Aloïs rougis à la position, heureusement que les banquettes étaient assez larges sinon il aurait fini par terre.  
Claude se positionna devant l'entrée du plus jeune, et poussa doucement afin de ne pas le déchirer.

- Arg...  
- Détendez-vous sinon vous savez que vous aurez mal

Le comte fit de son mieux pour se décontracter mais essayer donc de le faire dans cette position et avec les secousses de la voiture. Il finit cependant par y arrivait un minimum.

- Bien, maintenant monsieur je vais vous faire hurlé  
- Que..AH!

Claude venait de s'enfoncer d'un seul coup au fond des entrailles du jeune homme le faisant crier à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, il recommença son action toujours plus fort et plus profond, faisant à chaque fois crier son amant de plaisir.

- Plus vite !

Cet ordre fit sourire le majordome mais il s'exécuta accélérant le rythme, malmenant la prostate de son maître. Celui-ci pousser des cris de pur plaisir, ses hanches bougeant au rythme des coups de reins de Claude, le plaisir était tel qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court, il voulait jouir mais Claude ne lui permettait pas encore.

-Ah!...j'en peux..plus! Claude!  
- Oui monsieur continué à crier mon nom  
-Ah!..Claude! Plus...vite..!

Le démon ne se fit pas prier et accéléra encore le rythme, faisant hurler son maître, une de ses mains attrapa la virilité du jeune et y imprima un rythme semblable.

- Venez... Venez pour moi  
-AH! CLAUDE!

Aloïs joui dans la main de son majordome, l'orgasme le secoua comme jamais auparavant. Claude senti la chair se resserrer autour de lui et finit par jouir en poussant un râle de jouissance, il sortit de l'entre chaude et humide et se réhabilla convenablement.  
Il regarda son maître mais celui-ci était à moitié inconscient, il le nettoya sommairement avec un mouchoir et le réhabilla à son tour. Le jeune comte poussa un soupir de contentement avant de s'endormir la tête sur Claude.

- Vraiment monsieur vous m'aurez tout fait aujourd'hui.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence total, la diligence s'arrêta devant le manoir et le cochet ouvrir la porte.

- Tout va bien ici, j'ai entendu crier tout à l'heure.  
- Ne vous inquiété pas.  
- Bon si vous le dites...

Claude prit son maître dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur du manoir.

- Hanna?  
- Oui?  
- Va préparer un bain pour le maître  
- Bien

La servante s'inclina et parti accomplir sa mission. Pendant ce temps Claude amena le jeune Trancy dans sa chambre afin de lui retirer ses vêtements, il l'entoura d'un drap et l'emmena à la salle de bain où il le nettoya. Le blond resta endormi pendant toute l'opération, complètement vidé de sa précédente activité.  
Une fois son maître lavé et essuyé Claude lui enfila sa chemise de nuit immaculée et le porta de nouveau dans sa chambre. Là-bas il le glissa dans les draps frais et le couvrit d'une couverture pour qu'il n'est pas froid.

- Ce fut une longue journée...

Claude allait sortir quand il entendit son maître l'appeler.

- Qui a-t-il monsieur?  
- Reste avec moi s'il te plaîs, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.  
- Si tel est votre désir

Le démon prit une chaise et là positionna à côté du lit, il s'y assit et observa son maître retomber dans les limbes du sommeil le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, vous m'aurez vraiment tout fait aujourd'hui.

The End

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS. Je suis tout ouïe pour les commentaires constructifs bon ou mauvais.

Merci à Yuki-sama50 pour la correction heureusement qu'elle était là sinon je sais pas si cet OS serait fini.

Un petit bonus vous attend pour la suite ;)  
Donnez-moi vos avis.

À la prochaine.


	2. Bonus !

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, c'est de nouveau moi !**

**Voici le petit bonus que je vous avez promis, j'espère que ça vous plaira même si ce n'est pas très long ;)**

* * *

_Précédemment..._

_- Jeune maître allez donc à votre chambre je vais raccompagner vos invités.  
- Bien mais ne tarde pas trop, je suis fatigué.  
- Yes, my lord._

_Le comte Phantomhive partit en direction de sa chambre alors que Sebastian conduisit Aloïs et Claude jusqu'à l'entrée._

- Je vous souhaite un bon retour.  
- Merci ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir, j'espère que vous nous rendraient bientôt visite.

Sebastian ne répondit pas et laissa les deux hommes monter dans la diligence et partir dans l'obscurité.

Il referma la porte avec un soupir, ça avait été une longue soirée et maintenant il allait devoir s'occuper de son jeune maître. Cette réflexion lui tira un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher du comte.

- Tu en as mis du temps.  
- Pardonnez-moi jeune maître.  
- mouais...

Le jeune comte n'était pas content, il avait dû supporter ce microbe de Trancy et tout cela à cause de son majordome, non vraiment il n'était pas content.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse monsieur ?  
- Non, je suis fatiguais, prépare-moi pour le lit.  
- Bien monsieur.

Sebastian apporta une chemise de nuit immaculée et la posa sur le lit le temps de déshabillait son maître.

- Et garde tes mains à leurs place, je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir.  
- Si c'est ce que monsieur désire.

Le majordome commença à enlevait les vêtements du comte avec un professionnalisme glacial. Cela rendait Ciel plus frustré qu'il voulait bien se l'avouer, il avait espéré que malgré son ordre Sebastian aurait essayé de l'amadouer mais non il n'en fit rien.

- Arrête ça !  
- Quoi donc jeune maître ?  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent !  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Ciel fulminait intérieurement, ce démon avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états même quand il ne faisait rien et c'était plus que frustrant.

De son côté le démon en question s'amusait énormément de l'état de son maître, il était facile pour lui de voir quand le jeune homme voulait plus que ce qu'il disait et ce soir était un de ses jours où il allait s'amuser un peu. Il continua sa tâche, enlevant avec une lenteur exagérait les derniers vêtements qu'il restait au comte, laissant ce dernier complètement nu.

- Vas-tu te dépêcher un peu ?  
- Ne faites pas votre timide monsieur, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas l'habitude que je vous vois nu, ou même que je vous touche.

En prononçant ces mots, le majordome de la maison Phantomhive passa la main sur la joue de son maître.

- Non mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareil !

Il claqua la main de son serviteur avec force, mais ses joues rouges parlés pour lui.

- Ne soyez pas gêné, ce sont des choses tout à fait naturels.  
- Rien à faire, il n'est pas correct de parlait de la sorte à son maître  
- Bien monsieur.

Sebastian prit la chemise de nuit et la mit à son maître, il la boutonna lentement en profitant pour frôler le plus jeune de ses doigts le faisant ainsi frissonnait de plaisir.

- Avez-vous froid jeune maître ?  
- Non ! Je n'ai pas froid !  
- Alors pourquoi frissonnez-vous ?  
- Parce que...euh...

Le démon esquissa un sourire vainqueur.

- Peut-être parce que vous voulez plus que de simples caresses.  
- Bien sûr que non ! Idiot !  
- Dans ce cas il est temps pour vous d'aller au lit.

Le majordome ouvrit les draps et laissa le jeune homme s'y glisser avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui. Il prit ensuite le chandelier et fit mine de partir comptant mentalement jusqu'à trois.

- Un... deux... trois...  
- Attend ! Enfin je veux dire...

Le serviteur de retourna vers le comte.

- Oui monsieur ?  
- Reste...  
- Pardon ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris votre demande.

Ciel rougis fortement, le démon se joué encore de lui mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser partir comme ça, bizarrement ce soir il avait plus qu'envie que Sebastian s'occupe de lui, à croire que la visite de Trancy lui avait fait fondre une partie du cerveau.

- Reste avec moi... s'il te plaît...  
- Yes, my lord.

Sebastian alla reposer le chandelier avant de se déshabillait à son tour et de se glissait dans les draps totalement nu, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ciel de se coller à lui.

- Vous êtes bien câlin ce soir jeune maître.  
- Tait-toi imbécile.

L'imbécile en question ricana, tout en passant une de ses mains dans le dos de son maître lui donnant de douces caresses, le mouvement de la main dans son dos ajouter aux battements de cœur du démon finirent par avoir raison de l'adolescent qui s'endormit profondément contre son majordome.

C'est au milieu de la nuit que Ciel se réveilla en sursaut après un énième cauchemar, il soupira en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Encore un mauvais rêve monsieur ?

Le comte sursauta et se tourna vers son majordome.

- Tu ne dors pas ?  
- Dois-je vous rappeler que les démons ne dorment pas ?  
- Ah...oui c'est vrai.  
- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose jeune maître ?  
- Embrasse-moi...

Le démon parut surpris de la demande soudaine surtout venant de son maître mais finit par sourire avant de se penchait sur le plus jeune et de lui ravir les lèvres.

- Tu resteras à jamais prêt de moi ?

Sebastian était de plus en plus surpris du comportement de son maître, il n'était pas le genre de garçon à faire dans le sentimentalisme.

- Je resterais auprès de vous, je vous servirez corps et âme jusqu'à ce que le jour venu je prenne votre âme.  
- Tant mieux, je n'en demande pas moins de toi...  
- Vous me semblez bien ailleurs ce soir.  
- Peut-être...  
- Y a-t-il une chose qui vous tracasses ?  
- Pas spécialement je réfléchissais simplement.

- Sebastian?  
- Oui jeune maître ?  
- Je veux que tu me prennes.

Le majordome fut une fois de plus étonné par son contractant, il était rare que Ciel lui fasse des avances aussi directes mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il était même plutôt heureux que le jeune homme prenne l'initiative.

- Se sera avec plaisir jeune maître.

Le démon ne perdit pas de temps pour enlever la chemise de nuit du jeune, embrassant chaque morceaux de peau qu'il découvrait, il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres si tentantes de Ciel et les dévoras littéralement, les mordillant et suçotant jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune lui donne l'accès, il approfondit le baiser, leurs langues se cherchant, valsant ensemble.  
Ciel rompit le baiser par manque de souffle mais le démon ne resta pas inactif, il commença à dévorer le cou pâle de son amant, taquinant et mordillant le lobe de son oreille faisant gémir de plaisir le comte.

Les mains du majordome caressèrent chaque parcelle de peau à leurs portées. Il taquina les mamelons déjà durs, faisant pousser de petits gémissements à son maître, une de ses mains descendit plus bas pour trouver la virilité du plus jeune et commença un mouvement lent de vas et viens.

- Ah ! Sebastian… je ne veux pas attendre… Prend moi s'il te plais !  
- C'est demander de telle façon que je ne puis refuser votre demande jeune maître.

Sebastian prépara sommairement le comte, utilisant avec habilité ses doigts afin de détendre un peu l'intimité sérrée.

- Je ne vais pas y aller doucement ce soir jeune maître.  
- C'est ce que je veux !

Le majordome lâcha la virilité du comte et lui écarta les jambes pour se placer au milieu, il plaça son érection contre l'entrée de son jeune amant et poussa d'abord doucement, puis d'un coup sec avant de ressortir et de recommencer plusieurs fois.  
Ciel poussa un crié mêlant plaisir et douleur, il enroula ses jambes autour de son serviteur, accompagnant ses coups du mieux qu'il put. Il poussait des gémissements de plus en plus fort, le rythme s'accéléra encore, il ne savait pas si il allait tenir encore longtemps, Sebastian touchait à chaque fois sa prostate le faisant se cambrer de plaisir.

- Hum ! Sebastian ! Je vais…  
- Allez y jeune maître ne vous retenez pas…

Le démon reprit la virilité de Ciel dans sa main et imprima le même rythme que ses hanches, faisant presque hurlait le jeune homme. L'intimité de ce dernier se resserra brutalement lorsqu'il jouit dans sa main, lui faisant poussait un grognement bestial tout en se déversant dans son amant.

Ciel était essoufflé et fatigué, il voulait plus que se recoucher contre son amant et finir sa nuit, mais le majordome avait d'autre projet pour lui.

- Jeune maître, il ne serait pas très avisait de rester dormir dans des draps souiller et il serait de bon goût de prendre un bain.  
- Mmm … Plus tard, je veux dormir.  
- Je crains que cela ne peut attendre.  
- Porte moi alors, je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher.

Sebastian ricana tout en se retirant de l'intimité du jeune se qui lui tira un gémissement de protestation. Il prit le comte dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain afin de le nettoyé du mieux qu'il put vu que Ciel n'avait pas l'air décidé à l'aider un peu.  
Une fois le jeune comte et lui-même laver, le majordome est allé changer les draps du lit avant d'y ramenait son jeune maître déjà somnolant. Il le coucha sous les draps et s'y installa à son tour, le plus jeune se blotit contre lui avant de s'endormir profondément.

- Vraiment jeune maître, vous m'aurez tout fais aujourd'hui.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'il n'était pas le seul démon à penser ça aujourd'hui…

THE END

* * *

**Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé ;)**  
**Les Review sont les bienvenues !**

**à bientôt !**


End file.
